


After a long day

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, Master/Slave, Mistress Perrie, Mummy kink, Princess Perrie, Slave Jade, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Jade helps out her mistress Perrie after a long day





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing Little Mix so I decided to write this short story. Hope you all enjoy x

Princess Perrie hasn't had a good day, for most of the day, Perrie had been planning her wedding with her mother, now for most women planning their wedding would be an exciting time but for Perrie, when you are getting married for political reasons, it wasn't as fun. She was lucky that her future husband prince Zayn was a nice and kind person who was her friend but she still didn't want to be married, she would rather be with her beloved slave Jade, whom she hadn't seen all day. 

The wedding planning had gone the same way, her mother ended up picking out things that she wanted and making everything go over the top and too fancy for Perrie's liking. Perrie and Zayn were dreading the wedding, they knew why they needed to be married but it was still hard on the both of them. 

Perrie was now walking to her room, all she wanted was to be with her Jade and forget about her day. She couldn't wait to see her love and just cuddle and kiss her. She opened the door to find her Jade reading on the bed, deep in thought as Perrie watched her for a moment, she loved this girl more then life it self and all the pain and bullshit she had to go through was worth it when she was with Jade.

"Hello mistress." Jade said when she finally realised Perrie was back. "Are you ok?" She asked noticing how tired Perrie looked. "I'm fine my darling, just been a bit of a crappy day." Perrie said as she sat on the bed. "Would you like a nice warm bath?" Jade asked as Perrie smiled and said yes, that's just what she wanted. 

Jade went off to the bathroom and started the bath, making sure it was warm. She then put lots of bubble bath and bath salts that smelt of lavender, knowing her mistress will love that and it will instantly make her feel relaxed. When the bath was finally full, Jade went back into find Perrie on the phone to Zayn. "Right well what time do they want us there tommorow? Ok well I will speak to you in the morning and we can meet up somewhere." Perrie said before putting down the phone and sighing. 

"Mistress our bath is ready." Jade said as Perrie smiled and stood up to go in. Both undressed as the princess finally felt herself relax. She sunk into the warm bath, as Jade went behind her, slave and mistress just spent a minute in , it was a perfect moment. "How was your day?" Jade asked. "Not good if I'm honest, I'm already sick of this bloody wedding and I'm not even married yet." Perrie replied. 

"Well when you and master Zayn are married, you both can finally be left alone." Jade said wanting to make her mistress feel better. "I know darling, at least Zayn is a good person and we get along." Perrie said as she saw her girl starting to clean her with the sponge. 

"What about you? How was your day?" Perrie asked. "It was fine, Master Zayn was busy most of the day so me and Liam catched up." Jade said, realzing how quiet her mistress was tonight. "What did Master Zayn want?" Jade asked as Perrie sighed. "Our parents are wanting to do a photo shoot in a magazine, our official photos before we get married, I don't really want to talk about it." Perrie said as Jade just nodded in reply.

After their bath, Jade had offered to paint her mistress' nails. Perrie said yes as Jade painted both her hands and her toes beautifully, making sure they looked perfect. When she had finished and the nail polish had dried, Jade noticed Perrie was still down, deep in thought about her day. Jade hated seeing her mistress like this and knew what she would do to make her feel better. 

"Mummy, do you want me to make you feel good?" Jade asked, knowing Perrie loved it when her slave got her mummy. Perrie looked up and smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea my dove." Perrie said, she wanted this. Jade undid perrie's bathrobe, showing her mistress's naked body. 

"Wanna make mummy feel better." Jade whispered as she started to kiss Perrie on the lips, making the kiss last for a while. Soon, Jade started to kiss her neck then went lower on her body as she left little kisses on the way down. Jade slowly kissed her mistress's nipples, making Perrie moan.

"My angel." Perrie said as Jade went lower before she stopped at Perrie's private. Jade paused before she started to eat her out, making Perrie groan even more. "Oh god." The princess moaned as Jade went quicker, wanting to make her mistress feel good. Perrie just let herself go and for a while she enjoyed it, forgetting all her troubles and just enjoying the pleasure. Soon enough, Perrie felt close to coming and she grabbed Jade's long hair. "Oh god, I'm gonna," Perrie moaned as he she came, her orgasm taking over her body. 

Perrie laid back down as she recovered, Jade had finished as she sat up and went to lay next to her mistress. "How do you feel mummy?" Jade asked as Perrie smiled at her girl. "Much better my angel. Thank you for making me feel better." Perrie replied as she got her girl into a cuddle.

Perrie and Jade stayed like this for a while, enjoying the moment as one. "Sometimes I wish we could run away from it all." Perrie confessed. "Just be together somewhere, all alone." "I know mistress, but you have responsibilities, sometimes we can't run away from problems, you need to stand up to them and fix them." Jade said and Perrie knew she was right. "I know love, but I'm glad I'll always have you." Perrie said giving her Jade a kiss. Mistress and slave eventually fell asleep side by side, today had been a hard day, but Jade had made it much better and Perrie knew she would always have her Jade to make her better.


End file.
